This is My Life chapter 1
by JTSJD97
Summary: Lee TeuKi, seorang asing yang tiba-tiba datang ke Jakarta lalu membawa SungMin dan DongHae ke Seoul, IbuKota Korea Selatan. Bagaimana kisah ,mereka selanjutnya! This is FF KyuMin GS! So, don't like? ... don't read ... please review Ok... Kamsahamnida chingu


**Cast : Lee SungMin (yeoja)**

** Lee TeuKi (yeoja)**

** Lee DongHae (namja)**

** Cho KyuHyun (namja)**

**Summary : Lee TeuKi, seorang asing yang tiba-tiba datang ke Jakarta lalu membawa SungMin dan DongHae ke Seoul, IbuKota Korea Selatan. Bagaimana kisah ,mereka selanjutnya?! This is FF KyuMin GS! So, don't like? ... don't read ... Ok... Kamsahamnida ^^**

**Disclaimer : All cast belongs to GOD. This story belong to "DITA OKTAMAYA". Jadi,cerita beserta idenya bukan punya saya. Saya hanya mengadaptasinya dan mengganti nama castnya,dan mengubah sedikit. Hehehe . . . xD**

**Rated : T**

**^^Happy Reading^^**

**...**

**Chapter 1 = "Pilihan itu tidak ada"**

SungMin duduk terpaku menatap video yang diputar di hadapannya. Ia menikmati setiap nada-nada yang terdengar dari alunan suara piano yang dimainkan seseorang di video itu, tak terasa matanya mulai terpejam seiring dengan alunan musiknya. KLIK ! Televisi di hadapan SungMin dimatikan, SungMin membuka matanya, menyadari ia tak lagi mendengar nada-nada itu. DONGHAE !

"Berkemaslah",ujar DongHae dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa lo matiin?!",tanya SungMin dengan sorot mata keangkuhan yang memang tidak pernah disembunyikannya.

"Lo belom berkemas kan? Berkemas dulu sana",jawab DongHae sembari mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah SungMin. SungMin menghela napasnya.

"Gue udah bilang,gue nggak mau pindah. Kehidupan gue ya ada di sini, bukan di sana!" seru SungMin. DongHae menatap SungMin meremehkan.

"Di sini pun lo nggak punya kehidupan! Kalau pun lo pindah ke sana sekarang, itu nggak akan berdampak apa-apa buat lo! Paham?!"

SungMin diam menatap DongHae dengan sorot mata kemarahan, entah datang dari mana kebencian itu berada.

"Kita nggak punya pilihan lain,Min". DongHae mengangkat bahu, suaranya terdengar bergetar,"Lo mau pindah atau nggak, lo bersikeras untuk nggak pindah atau ..." DongHae menatap SungMin dengan yakin," Kita tetep nggak punya pilihan".

SungMin bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati televisi dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Saat ia berjalan di depan DongHae, langkahnya terhenti.

"Gue tau, ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menolak kenyataan yang ada, tapi ...", SungMin terdiam,"Apa gue boleh bawa satu-satunya kehidupan gue yang ada disini ke sana?" tanya sungMin sambil menunjukkan kaset video music yang tadi ditontonnya kepada DongHae.

DongHae mengangkat bahu lagi," Kenapa itu harus ditinggal?" DongHae tersenyum dan berdiri," Bawa aja kalau itu yang lo mau". DongHae mengusap lembut kepala SungMin sambil berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, rambut panjang yang sengaja diurainya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti arah angin.

Lee TeuKi, nama gadis itu, sesekali menatap jam tangannya dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa lehernya tercekat hampir tak bisa bernapas karena ia menyadari kalau sekali saja ia lengah, ia akan ketinggalan pesawat. Ia benar-benar telat!

Langkahnya terhenti, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, mata sipitnya menatap dua orang yang dari tadi berusaha mati-matian mengikuti langkahnya, berjalan hampir berlari.

"Jam berapa pesawatnya berangkat?" tanya DongHae dengan napas terengah," Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"

TeuKi mengangkat bahu,"Sebentar lagi. Kalian yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya TeuKi. DongHae dan SungMin saling menatap, lalu menatap ke arah TeuKi dan menggeleng,"Bagus. Ayo Cepat!"

DongHae menatap tempat duduk pesawat yang tidak pernah diduganya. Setiap tempat duduk disediakan untuk dua orang, itu berarti salah satu dari mereka harus duduk terpisah. DongHae menghela napas.

"Ada apa? Lo juga nggak mau pindah kan?" tanya SungMin yakin. DongHae menggeleng.

"Bukan. Lo liat tempat duduknya, itu berarti salah satu dari kita harus ada yang duduk terpisah", jawab DongHae. Tatapan SungMin menerawang.

"Ini!" TeuKi memberikan sebuah tiket kepada DongHae, tepat sesaat SungMin menemukan ide agar ia dan DongHae duduk bersama sementara TeuKi duduk terpisah. Tapi belum sempat mengatakan itu, "Kau duduk dengan penumpang lain, biarkan SungMin bersamaku", lanjut TeuKi. DongHae mengangguk dan mulai mencari tempat duduknya.

SungMin menatap TeuKi dengan tak percaya, TeuKi menatap SungMin dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau sengaja ya?! Ingin mempermainkanku ?!" tanya SungMin, angkuh. TeuKi mengerlipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau ingin duduk dimana?" tanya TeuKi, ceria, mengabaikan pertanyaan SungMin. SungMin mendengus kesal.

"Aku ingin duduk di ruang kendali pesawat ini apa bisa?" tantang SungMin. TeuKi tersenyum.

"Nanti ya, saat kau menjadi pilot".

.

.

.

.

.

**SungMin POV**

Perjalanan panjang yang mengesalkan. Aku duduk diam sambil sesekali menatap ke luar jendela, huh,hanya ada awan !. Aku menatap wajah TeuKi yang tertidur lelap disebelahku, makhluk dari mana gadis ini?! Dia pikir dia siapa membawaku ke negara lain di luar Indonesia?!

Aku kembali menatap ke arah jendela, hampa, seperti apa yang dirasakan hatiku saat ini. DongHae benar, kita memang tidak memiliki pilihan atau tepatnya memang harus tidak punya pilihan. Aku baru sadar kenapa ayahku saat aku masih kecil selalu memaksaku belajar bahasa korea dan terampil dalam bahasa itu dengan menerapkan sistem _home schooling_ untuk pendidikanku.

Baru aku sadari, itu semua dikarenakan ayahku tidak ingin kehidupanku bergantung di Jakarta, jika aku memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat di Indonesia pastilah akan sulit jika nantinya aku pindah ke Korea atau lebih tepatnya harus pindah.

Aku menatap ke arah TeuKi lagi. Kemarahan itu masih ada, tapi entah kenapa sikap acuh dan ceria dari TeuKi, membuatku selalu berhasil tidak menunjukkan kemarahanku pada gadis itu atau dapat dibilang TeuKi selalu sukses menyamai kedudukannya denganku.

Lee TeuKi, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap memiliki bahasa rahasia dengannya, gadis itu tidak lancar bahasa Indonesia, maka dari itu ketika bersamanya aku dapat dengan leluasa memakai bahasa yang sedari kecil telah ia pelajari, bahasa Korea.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan berat, marga yang sama dengan ayahku, Lee TeuKi, Lee DongHae, Lee SungMin. Sudah dipastikan bahwa kami adalah tiga bersaudara. Ya... memang benar, tiga saudara kandung memiliki ayah yang sama dan ibu yang berbeda.

"Ah, aku tidak mau!" pekik TeuKi masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Aku terkejut dan memalingkan wajahku dari TeuKi. "Ah... lagi-lagi mengganggu tidurku saja!" seru TeuKi masih tetap menutup matanya dan kembali tertidur lelap. Aku kembali mengamati gadis itu, dan menyunggingkan senyuman ke arah TeuKi tipis meski cuma sesaat.

**SungMin POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

SungMin terjaga, sadar ia sudah lama terlelap dalam perjalanan panjangnya, menatap ke sekeliling dan merasa hampir tak bisa bernapas ketika tiba-tiba didapatkannya TeuKi menatap wajahnya begitu dekat.

"Kau bodoh ya?!" kesal SungMin. TeuKi tertawa kecil.

"Kita masih di dalam pesawat, sampai Incheon kira-kira 30 menit lagi, jadi kalau misalnya kau keluar pesawat sekarang mungkin kau akan jatuh dan terdampar di suatu pulau", TeuKi tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya aku bertanya?" jawab SungMin tak peduli.

"Hei, aku hanya sekedar memberitahu", TeuKi mendengus kesal.

SungMin terdiam, begitu pula TeuKi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ingat, mungkin ini terlalu memaksa, tapi ku mohon jika sudah sampai di Seoul nanti, jangan gunakan bahasa Indonesia meskipun dengan DongHae, aku juga sudah mengatakan ini pada DongHae, dan ia setuju" TeuKi membuka suara. SungMin menatap TeuKi, heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasamu, kau tahu?! Ok, mungkin aku mengerti sedikit, tapi aku tidak mau kalian berteka-teki untuk kata-kata yang tidak aku mengerti ! Arasso?"

SungMin tersenyum licik,"Kau takut aku dan DongHae membicarakan dirimu di belakang, bukan begitu?" selidik SungMin. TeuKi membuang muka.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu, membicarakan orang lain di belakang dan memakai kelemahan mereka. Aku hanya ingin, kalian beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang ada disana. Itu saja", jawab TeuKi, yakin. SungMin menatap TeuKi, inilah alasan kenapa TeuKi selalu bisa menyamakan kedudukannya dengan SungMin.

**ToBeContinued**


End file.
